Bedtime Stories
by Artemis Fenir
Summary: Little Yang can't find her younger sister's bedtime story. However, maybe the best stories come from the heart.


Night had fallen, emphasizing Winter's creeping chill. Darkness blanketed the entire room of two little girls, until the older one lit a candle. The flame flickered fiery color into her long blonde hair and made her violet eyes glow brighter. She watched the fire sway back and forth, memorized by the beauty. It spoke to her, and she listened.

"Yang? Have you found my book yet?" The voice was sweet and squeaky, very obviously a child's.

She blinked, drawn from her trance. "Uh, no... I dunno where it went. I'm sorry. Maybe another story?"

Even with her sister's face covered in darkness, she could see the small tears starting to trickle down. "But it was my favorite book, Sis..."

Ever the older sister, she hated to see the tiny girl sad. Ever since their mother passed, she tried whatever she could to keep a smile bright on her face. Story time eery night was a sure fire way to do so, especially when it involved her favorite story. She could already tell that no other book would do for her little sister, but the book in question had seemingly been swallowed by the darkness.

However, a thought was forming in her head.

"Ruby, how about I tell you a story?"

The silver-eyed youth could see a grin growing on her older sister's face. It comforted her; she knew Yang would never let her down. "What kinda story, Sis?"

"Oh, y'know... A story full of epic battles, justice and love, and the heroine who saved the world. The good stuff."

Ruby squealed, clapping her smalls hands joyfully. "Oh, I like that!"

"Good, because I was gonna tell it anyway." With that, she catapulted herself onto her younger sister's bed, landing on top of her and horse playing with her. After the giggling and wrestling calmed down, they settled beside each other, the candle being placed on the bedside table and the sisters cuddled together for warmth.

"So, tell me the story!"

"Hold your horses, Rub, I'm going, I'm going." She cleared her story, pausing one last moment for dramatic effect (which only further annoyed her sister). "Once upon a time, the world was filled with Grimm, and the people lived in darkness and fear. They had no hope, no light. There was nothing to cling to, only despair and misery - "

"This is horrible, Yang! I thought you said this was gonna be good!"

"Well, shut up and let me finish! I was setting the scene!"

"Oh..."

With an amused huff, the blonde continued. "The people prayed long and hard for a savior, someone strong and just to set them free. One day, a young Huntress appeared. Her blood red hood concealed her face, but her red tinted hair spilled out from underneath." Absently, Yang twisted her fingers gently into her sister's hair. "Her steps were confident and sure, but her heart bled in sorrow for the people. She vowed to slay the Grimm, and remove the chains of despondency - "

Yang felt a tug on her nightshirt. "What's despondency?"

"Being very sad and stuff. Be quiet."

"Fiiiine..."

"As I was _saying_, she vowed to help the people. When she told them her plans of defeating the Grimm, they laughed at her. 'You're too small," they said. 'You're too young," they said. However, she knew she could do it, and do it she set out to do. It was a long and hard battle, and there were times the young Huntress thought she wouldn't make it. But, she did it, and set the world free to bathe in Light again. She was a hero, a savior. The savior the world needed. The world was filled with joy and peace, and the people rejoiced."

Yang looked down at her baby sister, hoping to see her asleep. Instead, she was met with big, bright eyes and an even brighter smile. "Yang, wanna know why I think she was able to defeat the Grimm?"

The blonde girl laughed, knowing she was to be amused by whatever her sister said. "Sure, Ruby, why?"

"Because she had an amazing older sister who fought along side her, and kept her safe from everything. A blonde sister, but she wasn't as cool because she didn't wear a hood."

Tears filled her eyes as quickly as she wiped them away. She gathered her younger sister into her arms and squeezed her tightly. "I love you, little sister."

The younger girl giggle, returning the embrace. "I love you too, big sister."

"I'm still not wearing that ridiculous orange hood you made me."

"Well, I can always make it into a scarf for you..."

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this because I, like Yang, have a younger sister who I love more in the world. We both adore RWBY, and we're exactly like Yang and Ruby, same close bond and all. She had made mention that she was disappointed that no one had wrote a sister fic, and so I thought to surprise her with this. She's my best friend in the world, and I hope she knows this.**


End file.
